1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the video game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
In video game processing apparatuses for carrying out such a video game, there are many ones in which a level of a player character is improved in accordance with progress of the video game and statuses of the player character, such as an offensive power, a health point (HP) and the like are improved.
In the video game processing apparatus in which the level of the player character is improved, there is one that adopts a specification in which a level difference between the player character and an enemy character is reflected to a method of causing enemy characters to appear (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-111318).
In this manner, in game systems in each of which a concept of “level” is absorbed in an RPG, there are many ones that also absorb a concept of “time” in a virtual space. In such a game system, there is one configured so that, when the player character clears an event generated in a specific area and a story is thereby caused to proceed (that is, when the area is captured), the player cannot carry out the similar event after that. As one of the reasons to configure the game system in this manner, it is thought that, in a case where the player is allowed to carry out an event that has already been captured (or cleared) again, antinomy occurs in a story line of the video game because the story of the video game proceeds.
However, in the case of adopting such a configuration, for example, there is a problem that, an area is captured in a state that a level of the player character is low, difference in interest of the player in the video game occurs compared with the case where the area is captured in a level suitable for the area, and the interest of the player in the video game may thus be lowered depending upon timing to capture the area. Such a problem is not limited to the “level”. This is a common problem in the whole setup of a character that changes in accordance with progress of the video game.